The First Steps - Dance Moms
by live in my dreams
Summary: The story of a girl who has dreamed of being a dancer and will try her hardest to impress Abby Lee Miller
1. Chapter 1

Ever since I was little I wanted to be a dancer. But whatever club I joined, id just give up. So I decided to train myself. For five years I practiced and came to a decision. I must go to Abby Lee Dance Company.

"I'm off to dance class mum!" I called out as I walked out the door. "Whatever" she mumbled with a cigarette in her mouth. She never did care what I was doing these days, not since dad left… I got on my bike and started pedalling towards the place that would change my life. It was a couple of miles away but it would give me time to think. Not anybody can get into this place, so I'd have to prove myself to them. People are very judgemental these days, and a poor kid like me wont be looked upon as inspiring. After a couple of hours I finally made it. I locked up my bike and looked up at the big black letters on the cold white building. It printed Abby Lee Dance Company. This was it. I strode in with my head high and a smile, _first impressions!_ A large woman sat behind the desk. She had dark brown hair and a black t-shirt with the same four words printed on it as the building. _It's her, Abby Lee Miller! _"Hello" she said through a false smile, "how can I help you?" _come on!_ "Hello, I'm Natalie and I would like to sign up for private lessons, please" I said strongly, _show her your confident._ "Do you need your mum here with you? Seeing as she's paying for you. Right?" she asked, I could see her patience running out already. " No, ill be paying for myself" I replied, _don't be cocky!_ "You do realise how much it is for one lesson? Its hundreds of dollars, and you say you have the money?" she says bobbing her head about like a chicken. " Yea I do I have it, I've been saving up all my life, I have thousands put away for this." I said back with the same tone she used, _two can play this game_. " Oh so you just have thousands of dollars just lying about? And do you even know how to dance?" he patience was obviously as dead as her smile. " I've worked hard for years for that money, and if you don't think I can dance, ill show you what I'm capable of" I striked back in the fight_, I cant give up now_. " Okay, come with me and show me then." She sighed, pushed her way up and led me to a room with a large wooden floor and a mirror that covered up an entire wall. There were shelves on the spare walls filled with trophies of all different colours. _Don't get distracted!_ "Okay, what type of dancer are you?" she said as she sat down on a large cushion. "I'm an overall dancer but I prefer jazz." I answered, _point your toes, nice hands remember!_ " Improv to this lyrical piece." She ordered. I danced with grace and pain across my face, tell the story! I leaped turned used the floor and ended with an outstretched hand towards the mirror. Abbey clapped with a real smile on her face. She gave me lots of different genres of dance and I did them all, she gave the odd correction here and there but I think I did great! She finally said "okay that's all I need to see, if you want this bad enough you can go far, where did you learn to dance?" she asked yet another question. "I tried a lot of dance schools but they weren't right so I never stayed for more then a week so after that I taught myself, copying dances from videos and reading up a lot." I breathlessly exclaimed. "You taught yourself No way kid." she said. "I really did." I told her. "Well, what's your name?" she asked me. " I'm Natalie."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I parked my bike outside the run down building I called home and ran in with excitement. "Mum! Guess what! I got into the dance class!" I exclaimed with glee. " So?" she said blankly. Her emotions left her with dad a couple of years ago. "It's a really good dance company and I got accepted." I said, hurt filling up in my eyes. "Yea whatever." She mumbled and turned back to face the tiny box TV. I moped into my room. _I don't know why you're acting like this, it happens every day, you should be used to it by now! Truth is, I'm not._ I munched on the pop tarts I hadn't finished this morning and went to bed, its what I did everyday anyway.

I was awoke my construction workers knocking down the flats a couple rows down from us, its was my make shift alarm clock for me to go to dance. I whipped on a leotard and some trackies then hopped on my bike towards the ALDC. It was weird because when I arrived, the girls had big designer bags full of stuff while I had a handbag with cash and my phone. I walked through the doors to see Abby at the front desk with a big smile across her face. It looked kind of real compared to the first one she gave me. She said "oh hey there! You just go through that door and then wait with the other girls to be told what to do ok?" "Sure, thank you." I replied. I walked into a room with benches at every wall and eight girls sat on them. They all smiled and said hi to me, but it felt as if they were judging me from every angle. I sat down next to a medium height girl with dark brown hair who looked around my age_. Well, this'll be fun…_


End file.
